Leeexe
by Lee.exe
Summary: Personagem principal é um OC meu, sem shipper, primeira fic de Rockman em português!
1. Começo

Minha primeira fanfic e minha primeira fanfic no fanfiction /o/

explicações:

_texto_ - pensamentos

texto - palavras

- texto - todos sabem o que é um aposto né?

**texto** - narração, por um personagem ou pleo narrador, tanto faz )

--texto-- mudança de lugar

--Jack In!Lee.exe, Execute()))) - Conectando o PET

espero que gostem da história!

enjoy!

--

Página 1 - Começo

**Olá! Meu nome é Jonh Takero Hamashido, nasci em tókio e eu estou me mudando p/ uma cidade nova! Ela se chama Dentech city. Meu Netnavi personalizado é Lee.EXE um navi "chinês"**  
Jonh: Falta muito pai?  
Pai: Não! ? Só virar esta curva e...chegamos!  
Mãe: Como é bonito aqui!  
Pai: Alí está nossa casa ele aponta p/ uma casa ao lado de uma casa azul Nosso vizinhos vieram nos receber!  
**De fato, estavam na porta da casa deles metade da cidade.**  
Jonh: saindo do carro Uau que casão!  
Mulher: é casarão ou mansão - esclareceu a mulher - E meu nome é Srt. Mari, serei sua professora.  
Jonh: Ah...então tá...  
Menino: Não esquenta ela é sempre assim.  
Jonh: E seu nome é...?  
Menino: Lan Hikari, e esses são meus amigos: Mayl...  
Mayl: Como vai?  
Lan:...Dex...  
Dex: Beleza?  
Lan:...Yai...  
Yai: Seja muito bem vindo!  
Lan:... E Froid  
Froid: E aí?  
Jonhr..hm...oi /

Homem: Eu sou Dr. Hikari, trabalho no SciLab

Pai: Eu vou trabalhar lá! Que coincidencia!  
Mulher: Meu nome é Haruka Hikari.  
Mãe: ? um prazer conhece-los! Temos que entrar agora para fazer a mudança.  
Meia cidade: O.K.

**Feito isso entramos e realizamos a mudança. Passado muito tempo alguem bateu na porta**

Mãe: Já vai! ela abre a porta sim?  
Dex: Você poderia chamar o Jonh?  
Mãe: Claro!JONH! Seu amigo está aqui!  
Jonh: To indoo - e quando chega - oi Dex!Tchau Mãe!-e vai embora com Dex

Mãe: Err...

--Na rua-

Dex: Que tal uma batalha na net?  
Jonh: Eu topo!  
--Jack In!Lee, Execute())))  
--Jack In!GutsMan, Execute!())))


	2. Guts Royal Ball

Explicações:

_texto_ - pensamentos

texto - palavras

- texto - todos sabem o que é um aposto né?

**texto** - narração, por um personagem ou pleo narrador, tanto faz )

--texto-- mudança de lugar

--Jack In!Lee.exe, Execute()))) - Conectando o PET

espero que gostem da história!

enjoy!

--

Página 2 - Guts Royal Ball

Round One! Net Navigators...FIGHT!  
Dex: Equipar Chip!Cannon!

**Um canhão aparece na mao de GutsMan e quando ele ia atirar...**

Jonh: Equipar Chip! Hyper sword!

**A espada de Lee cresce descontroladamente e Lee ataca GutsMan**

GutsMan: Guts,Guts!O ataque dele é muito forte!  
Jonh: É só um chip que meu pai fez para mim ·  
Dex: Ok! GutsMan, vamos usar nosso novo ataque! Equipar Chip Caseiro! Guts Royal Ball!

**Aparece uma pedra na mao de GutsMan e ela vai sugando a arena fazendo varios buracos em volta de Lee impossibilitando-o de se mexer**

Guts: Tome isso!

**E ele lança a pedra gigantesca em Lee.EXE**

Jonh: Preparado Lee?

**Jonh equipa um chip caseiro em Lee.EXE**

Lee: ...Claro - e a espada dele começa a brilhar - Shisen Togen Kyô!Tô!

**Lee aponta a espada para a pedra que estava a um metro de distancia e varias espadas sozinhas desintegram a pedra e derrotam GutsMan**

Lee: Gostou?

Dex: O.O  
Jonh: Foi uma boa luta Dex-ele estende a mão-você lutou muito bem  
Dex: ... - ele desmaia  
Jonh: Er...-.-'' Dex?  
Dex: Ai...eu tive um sonho horrivel..que o GutsMan foi derrotado por um navi verde com uma espada  
Jonh: Não foi sonho..aconteceu mesmo o.o''

Dex: Ok...eu vou ter de superar...ei! O que está acontencendo?  
Jonh: Os Navis estão entrando em sintonia!  
Lee: 100 de sintonia, Guts Soul adquirida!  
GutsMan: 100 de sintonia, Lee Soul adquirida!  
Jonh: Uau!! É minha 1ª Soul! Agora vamos encontar os outros no parque!  
Dex: Ok mas...não fale da nossa luta para eles ok?

Jonh: Er...claro ''  
Chegando no parque, eles percebem que as estátuas em formas de animais e em forma de humanos estão vivas  
Estátua Humana: Intrusos! - e ele pega Dex e Jonh numa mão - Vão com os outros!  
E ele os jogou numa jaula e la dentro estavão Lan,Mayl e os cientistas do SciLab menos..  
Jonh: CADÊ MEU PAI??  
Cientista: Levaram ele e o Dr. Hikari  
Jonh :PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!

Notas:  
Sisen Togen Kyo!Tô! do chinês: Quatro Brilhos do Limite Ilosório das Espadas


End file.
